A wide variety of intraluminal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include catheters and catheter shafts that can have hubs or manifolds attached thereto. Of the known catheters and catheter shafts, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using catheter shafts with desirable characteristics.